1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a portable device for filling a hypodermic syringe and, more particularly, for drawing medicinal fluids into hypodermic syringes with great accuracy and safety by persons with a minimum of training including those persons with manual and visual disabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The technique for filling a hypodermic syringe requires one to first draw air into the syringe by pulling the plunger part way out. One must then aim for, and finding it, push the sharp needle of the syringe through the 3/16 diameter rubber top of a vial. The syringe plunger is then depressed to inject the air into the vial to fill the partial void that will occur when fluid is later drawn out. At this point it is necessary to lift and turn the syringe/vial assembly to a near vertical position with the vial uppermost and, holding the vial and syringe firmly while keeping the syringe needle point below the fluid surface, slowly retract the plunger all the time determining the quantity of liquid being withdrawn by reading the markings on the vial body as the end of the plunger slides by.
The technique described is used by medical professionals and is that taught, or shown, to diabetics and other patients requiring self-administered injections. Many such persons do not have the manual dexterity, eyesight and/or other necessary abilities to properly fill the syringe and may accidentally prick themselves or even dull the needle by striking hard surfaces of the vial. Even the most experienced professionals may occasionally suffer those same accidents.
In this respect, the device for drawing fluid into a hypodermic syringe according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of benefiting medical professionals as well as non-professionals who by lack of training, age, infirmities or traumatic fear experience difficulty in filling a hypodermic syringe.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved device for drawing fluid into a hypodermic syringe which can be used to benefit medical professionals and non-professionals alike because of its conveniences and safety features. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
There is on the market a simple-to-use fountain pen-like device. It requires only the screwing on of a new needle and twisting the pen parts to select the proper injection dosage and make the pen ready for use. This great convenience comes with a relatively high price tag and the pens are frequently lost or stolen.
Other devices now known differ from the present invention in that they do not load the syringe in preparation for an actual injection.